


[Podfic] No Time Like The Present, No Time To Waste

by kalakirya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of helens78's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The thing about Armando that turns Alex on is: he's not afraid of people. Alex doesn't usually make moves on people this fast, but with all the possibilities Armando presents, how can he not?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Time Like The Present, No Time To Waste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Time Like The Present, No Time To Waste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229171) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



**Title:** No Time Like The Present, No Time To Waste

  
 **Pairings:** Armando/Alex

  
 **Rating:** NC-17/Explicit

  
 **Length:**   12 minutes 38 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (12MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-time-like-present-no-time-to-waste)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
